


Almost

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

For days they had been trapped here, on this miserable, desolate, and unbearably hot planet.  
For some reason the DHD does not work. She had spent hours finding out where the mistake was, but so far without success. Even today she has no luck.Completely sweated, she wipes the sweat from her forehead and decides to take a cool bath in the nearby pond, while her team members are busy finding something to eat.Teal'c,Daniel and the Colonel have been on the road for hours. In the last few days they have not been able to find much nutritious food. This place is like a desert.The days are unbearably hot and dry and the nights clinkingly cold.  
After getting rid of her dirty clothes,she jumps into the murky pond and refreshed her overheated body.  
She swims a few lanes and then dives almost to the bottom.  
In the moment, on the other side of the pond, someone climbs completely unaware how God created him in the cool water to get rid of the dirt of the day.  
When she reappears,she suddenly looks into two deep brown eyes. Completely frightened, she yell out briefly. He is no less frightened.After they have caught themselves,theirs eyes meet again and both lose themselves in the eyes of the other.So they stay for minutes.  
No one stirs,no one even speaks a single word. They only look deeply into each other's eyes. Both forget everything around for a moment. Then she takes all her courage together,gently touches his cheeks and pulls him closer to her,there lips almost touching when they suddenly hear someone calling in the distance.

"Damn" both whisper almost simultaneously.  
The eyes still deeply rooted in the eyes of the other.

 

They quickly swim in opposite directions and climb out of the pond.  
Sam turns around, just as Jack climbs out of the water. She blushes as she catches an extensive look at his naked butt.  
He is a whole gentleman and does not turn around, just gets out of the water quickly,jumps into his clothes and hurries off before anyone can be a witness to the somewhat delicate situation.


End file.
